Der Milchreiszwischenfall
by ImpalaBabe
Summary: Seine Laktoseintoleranz hat Jared noch nie groß daran gehindert, alles zu essen was er will. Was macht schon ein bischen Bauchweh? Doch dieses Mal ist es doch etwas mehr. Oh Leute es wird hässlich, auch für Jensen, muahaha.


Kalter Schweiß brach aus jeder seiner Poren, lief an ihm herunter und sickerte in sein Shirt. Seine Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten und er hoffte inständig endlich das Zeichen zu kriegen um loslegen zu können.

Sie drehten die letzte Szene des Tages, hatten den Take schon einige mal durch, doch ihr heutiger Regisseur wollte noch einen letzte Einstellung haben. Jared war heilfroh, das es sich um keine Actionszene handelte, jedenfalls für ihn nicht. Bei jeder unnötigen Bewegung, glaubte er es nicht mehr halten zu können.

Ein weitere Welle traf ihn schmerzhaft und er kreuzte seine Beine übereinander. Wenn er jetzt unterbrach würde die ohnehin schon angepisste Stimmung total auf einem Tiefstand kommen.

Der Druck in seinem Magen, war so stark das er meinte es würde ihn zerreißen. Den ganzen Abend waren schon mehr oder minder stark riechende Lüftchen von ihm freigesetzt worden. Für keinen war das neu. Jeder wusste das er mal gern einen fahren lies. Auch wussten sie, das dies häufig von seiner Unverträglichkeit auf Milch zurück zuführen war.

Aber wer glaubte das diese Probleme nur auftraten wenn man Milch trank war falsch informiert. Bestandteile von Milch waren fast überall zu finden, von Fertigessen bis hin zu Zahnpasta. Es war einfach überall drin und Jared aß einfach zu gerne um sich durch das bischen Bauchweh dadurch abbringen zu lassen. Sein Arzt meinte nur wenn er Blähungen bekam sollte er sie nicht zurückhalten, das sei ungesund. Und das machte er auch normalerweise nicht. Er hatte alle am Set informiert, das wenn es passieren würde, es ihm Leid tat, es aber nicht immer aufzuhalten wäre.

Der Leidtragendste war meistens Jensen, ob zu Hause oder am Set, er war viel mit ihm unterwegs. Sie kannten sich gut genug und Jensen nahm es wie es war. Nur wenn es ganz schlimm wurde, kamen Kommentare.

Und heute war es ganz schlimm, mehr als schlimm. Und Jensen war angepisst.

„Verdammt Jared, das ist echt nicht mehr lustig jetzt! Was hast du denn gegessen heute?"

Jareds Antwort traf nicht viel auf Gegenliebe.

„Du hast was? Milchreis? Sag mal bist du bescheuert? Oh Mann Alter, tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und versuch die Arschbacken zusammenzukneifen. Jetzt ohne Scheiß, mir ist kotzschlecht."

Und Jared tat um was er ihm bat. Seit über einer Stunde lies er es nicht raus, sondern drückte es nach innen. Und sein Bauch war so hart wie Beton. Doch das war nicht das Problem, sondern seine vor einigen Stunden innig verschlungene Milchsüßspeise wollte komplett raus. Der Brünette kannte seinen Körper gut genug, das was auch immer sich da anbahnte nicht mehr lange aufzuhalten war. Es gurgelte und blubberte in seinem Bauch und schon einige Male glaubte er seine Vorsätze verwerfen zu müssen und einfach in seinem Trailer zu laufen.

Aber dann müssten alle auf ihn warten. Sie drehten eine Szene mit viel Leuten sowie digitalen Hintergrund und wer weiß was noch alles. Die Vorbereitungen für jeden Take dauerten schon ewig. Es regnete und war eisig kalt. Und zu allem Überfluss lag Sam, also er, unter einem Berg von Geröll. Aber darüber war er gerade froh, da so keiner sehen konnte wie er sich den Bauch hielt.

Wenn er jetzt aufs Klo ginge, dann müsste er raus aus der Requisite, und wieder rein. Sie müssten es wieder so anordnen wie in der Szene davor und außerdem glaubte er, wenn er mal auf der Schüssel hocken würde, käme er nicht mehr so schnell runter. Was bedeutete das alle anderen die hier waren in diesem Wetter warten mussten. Und das wollte er nicht, lieber hielt er das jetzt aus.

Ein weiterer heftiger Krampf durchzog ihn und er konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Er hörte das Wort „Action" und eigentlich sollte ihn das aufatmen lassen, da er es gleich geschafft hatte, doch sein Arsch hatte einen eigenen Kopf. Der nächste Krampf lies ihn zusammenrollen. Die Felsen aus Pappmache waren vergessen, er spürte das Ziehen, dann sackte in seinen Bauch etwas nach unten.

Das Set war still, da eigentlich alle auf seinen Einsatz warteten. Jeder blieb auf seiner Markierung, nur Jensen nicht. Er stand am nächsten zum ihm. Jared war für die Szene geschminkt worden und das Kunstblut und der Schmutz versteckten was sich darunter befand, aber nicht das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht.

Jensen war mit einem Satz bei seinem langjährigen Kollegen und Freund.

„Hey, was ist los?",fragte er erschrocken.

Jared drehte sich hin und her. Ein lautes gurgelndes und gluckerndes Geräusch erklang das fast jeder hören konnte.

„Oh scheiße, verdammte." Japste Jared und versuchte aus dem Geröll zu kriechen. In ihm zog sich alles zusammen.

Jensen konnte nur ahnen was die Darmgeräusche zu bedeuten hatten und als Jared sich aus dem Haufen zu wiegeln begann, konnte er es auch riechen. Und der Geruch sagte eins: Klo! Und zwar jetzt.

Beherzt griff er zu und zog den Großen nach oben. Doch ein weiterer Krampf lies ihn in sich zusammenfalten. Darauf achtete Jensen Ackles nicht als er ihn über den ganzen Platz im Laufschritt schleifte.

Ein Assistent kam auf sie zu und fragte ob alles okay sei. Jensen wehrte ihn ab und meinte nur „Später, ich komm gleich zurück."

Verwirrte Blicke verfolgten sie bis sie außer Sichtweite waren.

„Jensen, scheiße ich schaff es nicht. Gott, dieser bescheuerte Reisbrei, aaargh, fuck."

„Doch, komm da ist der Trailer. Gleich geschafft, los lauf." ,befahl ihm Jensen.

Und Jared versuchte es, bei Gott, er kniff seine Arschbacken so stark zusammen, hätte man ihm ne Kokosnuss dazwischen gesteckt, er würde sie knacken. Aber das hielt es nicht auf.

Noch bevor sie über die Schwelle waren blieb er stehen und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Schulter von Jensen. Einen Furz zu lassen vor seinem Freund war eine Sache, aber sich vor ihm in die Hosen zu scheißen stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.

Und Jared Padalecki machte genau das in diesem Augenblick. Er hielt Jensens Arm dabei so fest gepackt das dieser sich sicher war, das er blaue Flecken davon erhielt.

Jensen hörte die Geräusche, und heiliger im Himmel, er roch es, trotzdem zog er Jared weiter Richtung Toilette und schob ihn letztendlich hinein. Bevor er die Türe schloss sah er noch wie Jared mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wie wild seine Jeans nach unten zog.

Er lehnte sich an die dünne Türe und konnte sich einfach nicht das Schmunzeln verkneifen. Hat sich der Alte doch echt in die Hosen gekackt.

Es klopfte an der Türe. Jensen rieb sich kurz durch die Haare bevor er sie öffnete. Erik stand davor mit erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist denn los? Krieg nen Anruf, das ihr wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Set gerannt seid. Alle klar mit Jared?" Er blickte sich suchend in dem Wohnwagen um.

„Nicht so richtig. Ähm Erik, hör zu, Jare hat da so ein kleines Magenproblem und verdammt das ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in die Hose gegangen." Er lächelte verlegen. Und senkte seinen Blick nach unten. „Oh verdammter Mist."

Jensen glaubte es kaum, als er bemerkte worin er stand. Es musste an Jareds Bein heruntergelaufen sein. Sein Chef folgte aufmerksam seinen Blick und schritt sofort einen Schritt zurück. Eine braune Spur lief bis zu der Türe, hinter der schon fast wehklagende Laute zu hören waren.

„Was zum Teufel?! Ist das Scheiße?"

„Erik, ich glaube heute wird das nichts mehr. Ist das in Ordnung? Und wegen dem hier, Jared hat ein dickes Fell, aber es sollte nicht die Runde machen. Ich…ich kümmere mich darum und…."

„Kein Stress. Bleibt unter uns und das hätte jeden passieren können." Wurde Jensen unterbrochen. „Das Wetter verschlechtert sich sowieso im Minutentakt. Ich lass zusammenpacken und mir was einfallen deswegen. Schau einfach das er okay ist, so wie sich das da drinnen anhört, man das hört sich an wie in Alien. Wenn es Probleme gibt ruf mich an! Ich sag den Leuten sie sollen euch in Ruhe lassen. Ich geb Phil bescheid, das er warten soll und alles. Ähm…." Er sah noch mal auf den Boden. „Ich bin dann weg, ruf mich an wie es gegangen ist. Bye."

Damit war Jensen allein. Er öffnete die Fenster um frische Luft rein zulassen.

„Jared, wie geht's da drinnen?"

Zuerst kam nichts. Und die Alarmglocken fingen an zu schellen.

„Kumpel? Alles noch dran?",versuchte er seine Angst zu überdecken.

„Was denkst du denn?! Oh Gott ist das peinlich. Jenni, es tut mir Leid, ich hab´s nicht mehr halten können. Ich….alles ist voll. Es ist überall. Und mein Bauch bringt mich um. So schlimm war es noch nie. Hmmmmmm oh auaaaaaa." Jammerte Jared gedämpft durch die Türe, als ihm eine weiter Welle durchfuhr.

Er war komplett durchgeschwitzt und hielt sich vor Schmerzen am gegenüberliegenden Waschbecken fest. Kalt-Heiß Schauer durchfuhren ihn und ließen ihn immer wieder laut aufstöhnen. Und Tränen vor Schmerz, Scham und Erschöpfung bahnten sich seinen Weg über seine Wangen.

Jensen stand hilflos vor der Türe, das Ganze wäre gar nicht so schlimm, wenn da nicht das Wehklagen seinen Freundes wäre.

Jared konnte er im Augenblick kaum helfen, nur abwarten bis es besser wurde. Also suchte er nach Putzzeug, so zuwider es ihm war. Er konnte den Boden nicht so lassen. Ihre Wohnwagen waren im Grunde mit allem ausgestattet und zu seiner Erleichterung auch mit Putzuntensilien. Er schnappte sich Eimer, Lappen, Schrubber, Handschuhe und Mittel. Heißes Wasser hatten sich auch. Gummihandschuhe an, und schon nach wenige Minuten und lautem Gewürge und Gefluche, war der Boden sauber und es roch angenehm nach „Blue Ocean".

Ein Ohr war dabei immer auf das kleine Klo gerichtet.

Er schüttete das Wasser draußen ins Gras. Keiner war in der Nähe. Kripke hatte seine Leute im Griff.

„Jay, wie schaut´s aus? Besser?" ,fragte er vorsichtig.

„Geht. Kommen tut fast nichts mehr, aber mein Bauch fühlt sich an wie Blitzkrieg. Und mein Arsch brennt wie Feuer. Ach ja und ich hocke hier in meiner eigenen Scheiße."

„Das passiert wenn man Laktoseintolerant ist und meint Milchreis fressen zu müssen."

„Das ist nicht lustig, Jensen."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Weil ich deine Kacke wegputzen durfte! Als ob dein ewiges Gefurze nicht schon reicht, köttelst du mich jetzt auch noch an." Er musste über seine eigenen Worte lachen und war erleichtert als er ein sanftes Lachen auch hinter der Türe vernahm.

„Pass auf Jay, wenn du denkst es geht, zieh deine Sachen aus. Ich schmeiß dir nen Müllsack rein. Stopf alles einfach rein. Dann geh duschen, das Wasser ist heiß und ich besorg dir was frischen zum reinschlüpfen und dann fahren wir heim. Guter Plan?"

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

„Darauf willst du keine Antwort." ,schrie der dunkelblonde Mann zurück als er eine Mülltüte holte.

Er steckte diskret die Tüte durch den Spalt, hielt aber die Luft an.

„Mach bitte nen Knoten rein und hast du das Fenster auf?"

„Ja und Ja." Kam knapp zurück, bevor das Gefahrengut an ihn wieder herausgereicht wurde.

„Mach dich sauber und ich komm gleich wieder."

Damit stiefelte Jensen nach draußen. Er schmiss den Beutel kurzerhand in eine Tonne. Sam Winchester hat viele identische Outfits, da würde ein fehlendes nicht stören.

Ein ganz andere Problem war das Jared zwar eigene Klamotten dabei hatte, aber die lagen in der Garderobe und die war zu, weil alle schon weg waren. Und weder er oder Jared hatten welche im Trailer. Zumindest fand er keine bei seiner Suchen und nur in Socken würde er sich bestimmt nicht sehen lassen wollen. Er fragte sich wo ihr Bodyguard steckte. Zu Not müsste er losfahren und was holen.

Er ging über das dunkle Gelände zurück zum Trailer, da dort sein Handy lag.

„Jensen, was machst du denn noch hier?" Schreckte ihm eine Stimme auf.

„Hey Misha, ja ich ähm…" Toll, was sollte er denn jetzt erzählen.

„Was war denn vorhin los mit Jared? Kripke kam sagt nur Ende und wir sollten nicht fragen. Jay geht's nicht gut meinte er."

Sein Kollege sah ihn fragend an. Er war in der Zeit seit er im Team war schnell zu einem Freund geworden. War irgendwie ein schräger Vogel, mit eigenem Sinn an Humor, den Jensen nicht immer Verstand, aber Jared hatte einen Narren an ihm gefressen. Und deshalb befand er es okay, wenn er ihm einweihte, nun zumindest ein bischen.

„Ja, ähm Jared, hat es mit dem Magen und da ist kleiner Unfall passiert. Aber keiner ist mehr da und ich brauch was wo er reinschlüpfen kann. Du hast nicht zufällig was da, also paar Klamotten?"

Er rieb sich verlegen über den Nacken.

„Komm mit, ich flieg nachher heim, drum bin ich noch hier, weil wir eh nahe am Flughafen sind. Und warten kann ich auch hier anstatt dort."

Sie kletterten in Mishas Wohnwagen, wo dieser kurzerhand seine Reisetasche öffnete und das Suchen anfing. Er drückte Jensen eine dunkle Jogginshose und ein rotes t-Shirt in die Hand.

„Wird das gehen?"

„Klar. Kriegst auch wieder zurück, gewaschen."

„Probleme mit dem Bauch, huh?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige. Er sah Jensen von unter her an, da er immer noch vor seiner Tasche kniete.

„Misha, ist es okay wenn ich dir das jetzt nicht erzähle?"

„Na aber klar. Oh warte ich hab was das könnte helfen."

Er ging zu der kleinen Küche und holte etwas hervor was er in Jensens Hand drückte.

„Das ist einfacher Kümmeltee, schmeckt so naja, aber der hilft."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Jared Padalecki und sein Magen, der Junge kann mal ein Buch drüber schreiben. Haha. Ackles wir sehen uns bald wieder, halt die Ohren steif."

Kurze Zeit später war er wieder zurück.

„Ich hab was für dich, wird schon passen. Wie weit bist du?"

„Du kannst von mir aus reinkommen."

Als Jensen die Tür öffnete und er das Häufchen Elend sah, das eingewickelt in zwei Handtüchern auf der Toilette in dem eiskalten Bad saß, konnte er sich ein „Oh Jared." nicht verkneifen.

Jared hatte in der Zeit nicht nur geduscht sondern auch so schnell wie möglich seine Spuren beseitigt. Er schämte sich so wie in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht.

Trotzdem war er froh das Jensen da war, alleine wäre er aufgeschmissen gewesen und wahrscheinlich noch schlimmeres.

„Komm raus man du wirst noch krank. Hier zieh dir das über, ist von Misha. Ahh ruhig, alles im grünen Bereich. Hab nichts erzählt. Ich ruf Phil an, der ist noch da und fährt uns. Ich sag ihm er soll kommen, weil draußen friert es und du hast nicht mal Schuhe an."

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie im Fond eines geheizten Wagens und fuhren heim. Jensen sah mit Sorge, wie Jared immer wieder das Gesicht verzog und sich über seinen geschwollen Bauch rieb.

Weder er oder ihr Bodyguard gaben ein Laut von sich, wenn die Blähungen rauskamen. Beide konnten sehen, das Jared Schmerzen hatte und dies ihm wenigsten etwas Linderung gab.

Zuhause verschwand Jared noch mal kurz im Badezimmer und Jensen war nicht mal überrascht als er die Dusche hörte.

Er holte den Tee raus und stellte Wasser auf. Schaden konnte es nicht.

Jared lies mit Wohlwollen das heiße Wasser ein zweites Mal über ihn rieseln. Er wusch sich die Haare und seifte sich zweimal ein. Zog sich ein paar bequeme Sachen an und schmiss sich total ausgelaugt auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer, wo er den Fernseher anstellte.

Der Tag war ja mal toll verlaufen.

„Was ist das?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd, als ihm Jensen eine Tasse unter die Nase hielt und sich auf den Couchtisch vor ihn setzte.

„Kümmeltee. Soll helfen. Trink einfach aus."

Jared nippte langsam an dem heißen Getränk. Er räusperte sich einige male frei.

„Wegen dem heute Abend. Es tut mir Leid, ich…man ich hab schon ewig keinen Milchreis mehr gegessen und normal mach ich das auch nicht, und wenn dann nur mit dieser anderen Milch, aber mann du kennst mich doch…." Er sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Ja ich kenne dich. Erst machen, dann denken. Mensch Jay, das ist kein Spiel. Der ganze Dreh hat abgebrochen werden müssen, das ist nicht so als würde das nichts kosten. Erik war verständlich, weil er nicht die ganze Geschichte kennt, aber er wird fragen und ich soll ihn anrufen und was soll ich ihm dann sagen?"

„Die Wahrheit?!" kam kleinlaut.

„Darauf kannst du deinen wunden Arsch verwetten. Lassen wir es gut sein, was soll´s ich denke du hast deine Lektion gelernt. Aber mach so nen Müll nicht noch mal. Mensch ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Du sagst zwar immer das ist nur bischen Bauchweh, aber das war ja heute doch mehr. Bleibst du hier liegen?"

„Ja, das Klo ist näher. Und…" Er verzog sein Gesicht und einen Augenblick später hörten beide ein vertrautes lautes Geräusch.

„Tschuldigung." Jared wollte im Boden versinken.

„Ach jetzt ist es dir peinlich, sonst vergast du mich auch im Impala. Alter du machst mich fertig. Bleib liegen ich hol dir ne Decke und mach dir noch so nen Tee. Ich geh schlafen, wenn was ist schrei."

Jensen brachte nicht nur sein Bettzeug und einen frischen Tee, der zu helfen schien, sondern auch etwas mit dem Jared nicht rechnete.

„Seit wann haben wir ne Wärmflasche?" kam verdutzt von ihm, als Jensen ihm diese auf seinen Bauch legte.

„Die liegt schon ewig im Bad, keine Ahnung, aber ich dachte könnt hilfreich sein. Und?"

Jared lies ein langes wohliges Aufseufzen erklingen. Was Jensen bestätigend Lächeln lies.

„Dann gute Nacht."

Er war schon wieder aus dem Raum als ihn Jared schrie.

„Was?" Kam es leicht entnervt.

„Danke für alles."

„Für was sind denn sonst große Brüder da?!"

Jensen war schon fast in einem Zimmer, als er es hörte und es war laut und klang feucht und….

„Oh scheiße Jensen!"

Das Wort „Scheiße" würde er die Nacht wohl noch öfter zu hören und zu sehen bekommen, dachte sich der Mann aus Texas als er kehrt machte.

Milchreisverbot auf Lebenszeit für Jared Padalecki, das stand schon mal felsenfest!


End file.
